Save Yourself
by shinelrond
Summary: Galadriel and Celeborn, before they were wed, they made a promise that no one else understood


'If any should know, we would be disgraced, outcast for this union. It does not matter, not now, not at this moment.'  
  
His silver hair fell onto her shoulder as he kissed her. It was tender yet filled with passion.  
  
"He would be ever angry at you."  
  
"He might kill you. So over protective is he."  
  
"It is his right."  
  
"I love thee. He has no right to be angry at what is done because of love." Galadriel leaned her head back and gave herself willingly. Celeborn wrapped his arm about her shoulders as his other hand trailed from her shoulder to her thy and stroked the flesh.  
  
"I can go. We can wait." He whispered. Galadriel took his face in her hand and laid a gentle kiss upon his lips.  
  
"Why wait when we know we will be joined forever in the end."  
  
"We might not, many evils exist in this world, and what if one such evil should claim one of us ere we are bound forever."  
  
"Then I would never know the touch of any hands save yours for as long as I lived."  
  
"You can make no promises."  
  
"I can and I shall." Galadriel reached to the table that sat next to her bed and retrieved from it a slender gold ring. She remembered fondly the day her father had given it to her. She would ever remember fondly this night as she slipped it on to Celeborns finger. "To all who see it, aside from us, it will mean nothing. See it, my love and remember this night forever, even if one of us should wander Mandos alone."  
  
"Then let it stand as a symbol to both of us for I have no ring to place upon your finger." They kissed once more but no more words were spoken between them that night for they gave themselves to one another and no words were required for it. What they had done was not done so commonly and it was not looked upon with understanding eyes by their people. They were together without marriage or even true promise of it, but the promise to one another was all that was needed to them for they would be together forever.  
  
Thinking it best to leave before anyone knew of what had happened, Celeborn awoke with Galadriel earlier the next morn and they took their time dressing, wishing to be with each other for as long as possible. In the doorway of her room they shared a long kiss ere he stepped back to go.  
  
But as he stepped from her and let go of her hands, Celeborn was struck from the side by a fist.  
  
"Bastard!" Finrod spat. Galadriel went to Celeborn's side and attempted to help him up as he was dazed and blood trickled from his nose. Finrod grabbed the sindarin elf by his collar and reached for his sword. Galadriel pushed him back.  
  
"Brother stop this."  
  
"What are you doing sister?" She could not even confess to her brother what he knew already as she cast her eyes downward and avoided his. Finrod breathed heavily as he wrapped his arms about her.  
  
"Oh sister. What have you done?"  
  
The news spread slowly of what had happened between the two and yet they were rarely seen apart still. Some even began to believe that they were going to be wed soon.  
  
Finrod never again looked his sister in the eyes for he had been shaken by her, by her ignorance of their customs. And all for the love of a simple sindarin elf.  
  
Galadriel had been excited when the time came that she would wed Celeborn as had Finrod for what he saw as a mistake would be corrected. It was a few months ere their wedding that Galadriel received news of her brothers death. He was the last of her brothers and the last of her close relations that remained in middle earth. Even as she was wedded, Galadriel felt alone. Even as Celeborn had kissed her for the first time as her husband, she had felt alone. But her love for her husband could only grow and Galadriel never regretted the choice that she made for him. She never regretted deciding not to wait for in the end, she had saved herself for the elf that she would be with forever just as he had promised.  
  
Ok sap, bite me, no one ever does straight sap with these two(which I think sucks) so I'm just gonna put this out there, to spite all you Celeborn slash writers, waahahahah!(joking, if slash is your thing, hey, go for it, whatever turns your crank).  
  
This is related to a line in chap. 3 of my other story, just an interesting thought I had about the couple of Lorien, what if they weren't as straight laced as everyone thought and broke tradition?  
  
Dedicate this fic to Sense Field whose song inspired me to write this…at 1 in the moring…god damn you guys… 


End file.
